It is proposed to isolate and establish the chemical structures of the two unique collagen-like glycoproteins isolated from lung lavage material of patients with alveolar proteinosis as well as from lung lavage and lamellar organelle preparation of normal rabbit. It is proposed to determine the chemical structures of the same two glycoproteins from Type II alveolar epithelial cells in culture. It is also proposed to study the biosynthesis of these two glycoproteins by Type II alveolar epithelial cells in culture.